clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi General of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Skywalker's talents included astonishing ability with the Force, expert piloting, and a knack for fixing machines. Over time his accomplishments in the war led to him to become a legend. During the Battle of Christophsis, Anakin was given his own apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, a young Togruta that was assigned to Anakin through a course of fixed events. Throughout the war, Anakin worked closely with his new apprentice, guiding her to becoming a full fledged Jedi. Along with Ahsoka, Clone Captain Rex, worked with Anakin as his second in command in the 501st Legion. He was also the secret husband of Senator Padmé Amidala. The Battle of Muunilinst During the assault on Muunilinst, led by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin was in command of the aerial strike force above the planet. With his exceptional piloting skills, Anakin along with the Clone Pilots, was able to defeat the enemy ships. During their brief moment of victory, an enemy starfighter caught Skywalker's attention and led him on a chase through Muunilist's cities. Despite Obi-Wan's warnings, Anakin along with a squad of clones followed the ship to Yavin 4. Duel on Yavin 4 Upon landing on Yavin 4, Anakin and the clone troopers searched for whoever was piloting the starfighter throughout the vast jungles. One by one the clones were picked off by the enemy until only Anakin remained. This was when Asajj Ventress revealed herself and began dueling with Anakin. Their battle eventually led them to one of Yavin's ancient temples, where Anakin was able to get the better of Ventress by taking one of her lightsabers. He then tapped into the dark side, repeatedly striking her in a rage with both lightsabers until the ground underneath Ventress crumbled, causing her to fall into a dark chasm. Becoming a Jedi Knight In recognition of Anakin's efforts in the war, he was given the title of Jedi Knight. This was somewhat controversial though, since he never went through the traditional trials of the Jedi, partly due to the War. As a result, the Jedi Council was split as regards the support of the decision, and it ultimately fell upon Yoda to make the choice. Deciding to knight Anakin, Yoda and the council held a knighting ceremony for him on Coruscant. Cat and Mouse '' Anakin was sent by the Jedi Council to aid Senator Bail Organa on Christophsis first arriving in orbit with three ''Venator-class cruisers and three medical ships but Separatist blockade prevailed and the Republic forces were not able to land. Anakin was losing and had to withdraw until Obi-Wan brought reinforcements. Near certain defeat, Obi-Wan came on the Negotiator and told Anakin to retreat for he had a new ship awaiting the Jedi. Anakin wasn't happy with these orders but turned around and hid behind the planet's moon. Skywalker found out that it was a stealth ship that Kenobi brought, all though Anakin thought it would be too small to destroy the whole fleet. Obi-Wan said he was not going on the offensive, but to run a mercy mission down to the planet. Anakin was not pleased to hear he was making the delivery, but that's what Obi-Wan instructed. Before lifting off, Admiral Wullf Yularen did some research and said the commanding leader of the blockade was the infamous Admiral Trench. It was thought Trench died at the Battle of Malastare Narrows, but the villainous admiral survived the battle. Yularen planned to accompany Anakin on the mission and another pilot flew the ship and tested the cloaking device. Anakin was amazed that the small ship had a cloaking device and they were not detected. Trench became impatient and used Hyena Bombers to try to bomb the surface. Yularen said to move the ship for it would hit them, but the bombers dodged, but bombed the command center with Organa. The senator contacted Kenobi, and Kenobi told Anakin to continue his mission. Anakin said that he had to first defeat Trench, so he uncloaked the ship and played a little "game" with the admiral. He launched torpedoes at the ship but Trench used the thermal shields. Anakin de-cloaked before Trench could trace its magnetic signature and sent a message to the stealth ship. He warned Anakin that he had faced this kind of ship before, and that he should retreat before he is killed. Anakin pursued Trench and used his tracking torpedoes to destroy the bridge with Trench in it. Anakin, after defeating the villain, sent the supplies to Bail and the relief effort. Bail thanked Anakin and Yularen complimented on Anakin's reckless skills. The Hidden Enemy After sending help to Bail, Obi-Wan and his troops defeated most of the blockade and landed on the ground with clone troopers. They watched for the droid army until they attacked Kenobi's position. Anakin, Rex, and his troops broke some glass and sailed down to the south tower and helped out Obi-Wan. Anakin called his pilot, Hawk, to come and save them. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody, Rex, and the rest of the clone troopers took an elevator to the roof, where a tactical droid and battle droids were waiting for them. As Hawk landed, one clone trooper grabbed the head of the tactical droid for analysis. Anakin wondered how the droids knew where they were. At the command center, Rex, R2-D2, and Cody were analyzing the droid's head until it turned off. Obi-Wan and Anakin saw no evidence in the droid, and gave the troopers comlinks. Obi-Wan stated that only the four knew, and no one else. Kenobi and Skywalker took BARC Speeders behind enemy lines, with hundreds of battle droids looking at them. Anakin and Obi-Wan finally arrived at the Separatist headquarters and strolled in. When they reached the library, they met Asajj Ventress. Ventress talked of a traitor and clashed with the two Jedi. Anakin and Obi-Wan pursued the witch until she jumped out a window to show her large army. The three dueled on an Octuptarra droid until Anakin and Obi-Wan knocked two droids off STAPs and flew to their command center, just time to find out Slick was a traitor to the Republic. Anakin said even with the traitor capture that they still have a war to find with Whorm Loathsom and his army arriving. Star Wars the Clone Wars (Film) Anakin and Obi-Wan fought against the Separatist forces on the planet of Christophsis, along with Clone Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Being able to drive the Separatists back for a short time, a shuttle landed on the planet with a young Togruta girl named Ahsoka Tano, she came with the message that she was to be Anakin Skywalker's new Padawan. Trouble started again when an expanding deflector shield was activated for the Droid Army, allowing them to advance through the city. Anakin, along with his new apprentice Ahsoka, sneaked through the shield by hiding under a box and then made their way to the shield generator. Despite having to fight a few droids that protected the generator, the two managed to destroy it, allowing the Republic to finish off the droids and win the battle. Downfall of a Droid After suffering defeat at Falleen, Skywalker attempted to ambush the Separatist forces when they attempted to pass through an asteroid field. Revealing his plan, placing AT-TEs on the nearby asteroids, they managed to destroy the Separatist frigates. Grievous in retreat, took off in his starfighter only to be pursued by Skywalker and R2-D2 in his Jedi Starfighter. However debris from the destroyed Separatist frigates damaged his ship, leaving him to be rescued by clone captain Rex although R2-D2 was lost in the battle. After R2's disappearance, Skywalker was supplied with a new astromech droid, R3-S6. Despite this Skywalker did not take to the idea of a new droid and so set off in an attempt to find his friend. Scouring the battlefield, Skywalker failed to find the droid and so took to looking aboard a nearby scavenger ship, unaware that it's owner, the Trandoshan Gha Nachkt has promised Grievous the droid. Duel of the Droids With all hope lost Skywalker attempted to continue life without the droid, however, a message was received from the lost droid revealing his location at the Separatist outpost of Skytop Station. Upon arrival, Skywalker ordered Tano and Rex to fulfill the mission objectives, to destroy the station, whilst he went to find his lost droid. Skywalker engaged several IG-100 MagnaGuards and found R2-D2, and met up with clones Rex and Denal. He learned that Tano had gone to engage Grievous alone and sent the clones to complete the mission. As they went to leave the hangar, R3-S6 revealed himself to be a spy for Grievous and activated several Vulture Droids and calling a squad of Super Battle Droids which Skywalker engaged. Tano then rejoined the group, only to be scolded by her master for engaging the droid general alone and sent R2 to open the hangar doors. After defeating the droids, R2 opened the hangar doors and dueled and defeated R3 before being retrieved by Skywalker who was glad to have his droid back in his possession. Rising Malevolence Some time later in the Clone Wars, Skywalker was called up to reinforce Jedi Master Plo Koon, who had tracked a Separatist superweapon known as Malevolence to the Abregado system. Denying the orders of the Jedi Council who ordered him to protect Republic supply lines in the Bith system, Skywalker along with his Padawan, Ahsoka, went to rescue the overwhelmed Jedi Master and his clone squadron. After some time searching, Skywalker concluded the mission unsuccessful despite protests from his Padawan who unexpectedly took control of the ship due to her strong sense that Master Plo was still indeed alive. Surprising Skywalker, Tano's senses proved correct as she guided them to the stranded Jedi and rescued him. Shadow of Malevolence Shortly after, the Malevolence made it's way to the Republic Kaliida Shoals Medical Centre where it intended to attack the centre and cause many Republic casualties. Skywalker piloted a squadron of Y-Wing Bombers in a mission to disable the Malevolence and eliminate Separatist leader, General Grievous. In an attempt to beat the Malevolence to the Medical Center, Skywalker led his squadron through the dangerous Balmorran Run. Barely escaping alive, the squadron engaged the Malevolence and suffered many casualties however after Tano's quick thinking she suggested a change in tactics. Skywalker then led his squad in an attempt to disable the Malevolence's weapon, an ion cannon. This operation proved a success, crippling the Separatist warship. Destroy Malevolence As they prepared their final attack on the Malevolence, Skywalker, Kenobi and Plo Koon received a transmission from Senator Padmé Amidala and her droid C-3PO claiming that they had been taken hostage aboard the Malevolence. Skywalker seeking the quickest course of action agreed that Kenobi and himself would take a small ship and dock on the Malevolence to rescue Senator Amidala. Upon arrival, the rescue team split up, Skywalker found Amidala and programmed the Malevolence's navicomputer to crash the ship into a nearby moon while Kenobi dueled General Grievous. After defeating Grievous, Kenobi met up with Skywalker and they all escaped the doomed ship, before it crashed into the moon. Rookies After General Grievous went missing after the Malevolence was destroyed, Anakin was trying to track him down. Obi-Wan tried to get Anakin to stop and take a break, since Skywalker wasn't getting any rest. Just after, they got a transmission from Commander Cody, who was doing inspections on Republic bases, along with Captain Rex. Cody also stated that he and Rex were going to Rishi next. Obi-Wan then told Anakin that if Grievous attacked Rishi, they'd hear about it. In mid-episode, he and Kenobi found that it was strange that the all clear signal was on the base, but nobody had contacted them for a long time. They also talked about how important Rishi was, because if the Separatists won it, they could easily attack Kamino. After Hevy destroyed the base so the Separatists led by Grievous couldn't take it over, Anakin and other Republic forces came and fought against the general. After Grievous escaped, he, Kenobi, Cody, and Rex congratulated the only two survivors; Echo and Fives, for their hard work. Jedi Crash In a raging battle over the planet Quell, Jedi Aayla Secura and Clone Commander Bly had been attacked by Separatist forces. Sent as reinforcements, Skywalker alongside Tano and Captain Rex attempted to land on the damaged Jedi cruiser. The Jedi called for an evacuation of the ship however heavy Separatist fired caused an inferno that raged throughout the ship and Skywalker sacrificed himself to save the lives of his fellow Jedi and the remaining clones. Wounded by the blast, Ahsoka dragged her injured master onto the evacuation frigate where Skywalker was given medical treatment for his injuries. As they prepared to dock with the Resolute an ambush by several Vulture droids caused the ship's hyperdrive to activate sending them into deep space. After narrowly avoiding an incoming star, Tano managed to crash land the ship on the inhabited planet of Maridun. Leaving Skywalker in the care of Captain Rex; Secura, Tano and Bly set out to find the natives and to ask for medical support. It was then discovered that the planet was also the home of several vicious Mastif Phalones which were fended off by Rex until Tano arrived back with Bly and native healer, Wag Too before another final attempt to fend off the vicious attackers. Defenders of Peace Soon after the Jedi's arrival, Separatist forces touched down on the planet with intentions to test out a new superweapon, The Defoliator, on the native Lurmen villagers. Accusing the Jedi of bringing war to their peaceful planet, the Lurmen ordered the Jedi to leave immediately. However the Jedi took a shuttle back to the Lurmen village after learning about the Separatist's sinister objective. The group set up a shield generator to protect the village from the blast of the weapon as well as protect it from incoming waves of battle droids. However the second wave of droids managed to destroy the shield as the weapon was being reloaded for another shot. However, Skywalker managed to disable the weapon along with several droids before capturing the Separatist General Lok Durd. The Jedi then left the planet, now peaceful again, on several Jedi cruisers sent out by Admiral Yularen. Trespass Anakin, Obi-Wan, Rex, C-3PO, R2, and representatives of Pantora went to investigate a command center from the Republic. Anakin and Obi-Wan found out that the clones were all killed, and that it wasn't a Separatist attack because the Separatist base was destroyed as well. Anakin and Obi-Wan went to investigate and met with a Talz leader. Anakin tried drawing a picture to show peace between the two. The Talz leader agreed and Anakin and Obi-Wan told the Chairman about peace negotiations. The Chairman refused saying that Orto Plutonia was Pantoran territory. After a fierce conversation with the Talz, the two sides prepared for war. Anakin ordered Rex and his men to only protect the Chairman. The Chairman was stabbed, and Senator Riyo Chuchi ended the conflict. Anakin told his troops to get on the gunships and prepare to leave. Blue Shadow Virus Skywalker arrived on Naboo alongside Kenobi and Tano after receiving information that a Separatist lab had been established on the planet. After learning that Padmé Amidala had gone to the investigate the claims without the Jedi and had been captured, Skywalker became more determined than ever to infiltrate the Separatist laboratory. Captain Gregor Typho informed them that before they had lost contact with Amidala that she had informed them of the lab's location and that Separatist-allied Dr Nuvo Vindi was plotting to release the dangerous Blue Shadow Virus back into the galaxy. Tano led an attack on the southern entrance providing a distraction for Kenobi and Skywalker to enter through the hatches undetected. Upon arrival, Skywalker was confronted by Vindi who was electrocuting Amidala and Jar Jar Binks and forced the group to lay down their weapons to save them. Vindi gave Skywalker a choice: to save his friends or capture him, and he made his escape whilst the Jedi destroyed the remaining battle droids and saved the Senator. Vindi activated his virus bombs before Skywalker and Kenobi found him and engaged him. However the doctor threw down virus capsules forcing the Jedi to stop the attack and retrieve them however Skywalker defeated the mad doctor with the help of native Gungan Peppi Bow. Mystery of a Thousand Moons After capturing Vindi and preparing to take him to Theed for his trial, the alarms went off in the lab. Skywalker contacted Tano and asked what was going on. Tano told him that Vindi's servant droid had set off a virus bomb, liberating the virus before he contacted Amidala. Amidala told him that she would hunt down any remaining droids and stop them from escaping to the surface. Skywalker interrogated Vindi into telling him the location of the antidote, a Reeksa root, only found on the planet of Iego. Vindi laughed telling them that it would be suicide trying to retrieve it, Skywalker ignored his warning and set off alongside Kenobi to rescue them. Upon arrival, Skywalker and Kenobi were greeted by a group of disfigured battle droids that had been reprogrammed to do the bidding of local boy, Jaybo Hood. Hood told the Jedi that the planet was protected by a deity known as 'Drol' who would not let any who arrived on the planet leave again. They began to scale the cliff to retrieve the root of the plant, which subsequently attacked them to prevent them from attacking the root. After retrieving it they bid farewell to Jaybo before taking off, however they were forced to turn back after encountering a laser web, which Kenobi concluded was the work of the Separatists. On their second attempt however Kenobi managed to shoot the laser generator, destroying the laser field and liberating the inhabitants of Iego. Skywalker and Kenobi then arrived in time to rescue their friends on Naboo. Battle of Ryloth Anakin and Ahsoka were sent to the city of Resden of Ryloth to wipe out the remaining droid army. Anakin and Ahsoka first put up a holo bridge for the AT-TEs to get past and let Sergeant Kano take care of some droids. When Kano and his troops took an outpost, one clone fired at a droid and a hologram came out of a conversation of two other droids, revealing there were more outposts. Anakin and Ahsoka hijacked two STAPs and flew to Kano's position, but had to face a trio of droids on the way. Anakin, Ahsoka, Kano, and his troops were about to leave when a Vulture Droid crashed them away. Anakin and Ahsoka continued the mission and later helped Kano and his men. Anakin made contact with Rex but his hologram vanished. Anakin asked Kano if Master Obi-Wan had contacted them, but one clone replied there was some sort of interference. Anakin and Ahsoka later went after Rex and Sergeant Boomer and found they were held by the villainous Cad Bane. Right when Anakin was about to arrest him, droids came in and the Jedi and clones worked with the mercenary. Cad Bane tried to get away but Anakin stopped him. Rex explained about a crate Bane had and Anakin forced Bane to carry it back to his ship with the Jedi. Boomer and Rex took out some droids on the way to guard Bane. Once the Jedi arrived to Bane's ship, Kul Teska was waiting for them. He laughed and said he would be glad to kill two more Jedi, leaving Ahsoka thinking that he killed Master Plo Koon and Obi-Wan. After a duel, Boomer and Rex came in and saved the Jedi, but Teska and the crate took off, and Bane escaped. After a conversation with Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Yoda, Luminara Unduli, Obi-Wan, and Plo Koon, they found a message from Senator Padmé Amidala and she got captured. Anakin, Mace, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka headed to the planet to free her. Anakin and Obi-Wan snuck in as Rex and Cody made a distraction. Anakin later paired up with Ahsoka as Mace and Obi-Wan took on Count Dooku after he sent Cody, Rex, and Ponds flying into the Twilight. Anakin and Ahsoka faced some droids and dueled Teska one last time, and Bane shot Teska. Ahsoka and Anakin rescued Padmé and took STAPs out of the facility. Obi-Wan came to the rescue and they flew away. Holocron Heist Anakin, Ahsoka, Plo Koon, and Obi-Wan were assigned to take back Felucia from the Commerce Guild. Obi-Wan sent Ahsoka on a jungle patrol but she met with some droid forces. Obi-Wan, Cody, Anakin, and Rex were outnumbered by the droid forces and Plo Koon with some V-19 and gunships broke through the blockade and rescued them. Ahsoka refused to get onto the gunship until Anakin forced her. As they left, her Juggernaut exploded. Anakin and Ahsoka debriefed the Council, and Anakin took some responsibility. Mace Windu and Yoda assigned Ahsoka to library duty until she could follow commands. When Yoda sensed intruders at the Jedi Temple, Anakin and Obi-Wan split up in different places that the intruders might be heading to. Cad Bane and Todo 360 managed to go through an entrance to the ventilation shafts. Anakin and Obi-Wan pinpointed them and easily followed. They passed the vault and saw a small cut through the wall and thought they were going to the communication room. Anakin and Obi-Wan founded Todo who blew up. Ahsoka informed Anakin that she caught the intruder and that she was disguised as a Jedi. Anakin, Mace, Obi-Wan, and Yoda went into the Jedi vaults and found out that it wasn't their war operations the bounty hunter wanted, but a Holocron. The intruder, Cato Parasitti, said Bane was after Bolla Ropal, who's holocron had the names of the future Jedi. Anakin and Ahsoka were assigned to go to Devaron and rescue Ropal. Hostage Crisis While the bounty hunters attacked the senate commandos outside of the Senate Building, he and Padmé Amidala were talking together about the issues with their jobs, making them not be able to meet with each other. But, Senator Bail Organa and C3PO came in to tell Padmé that she would have to go to a meeting about a bill. Anakin was hidden, but unfortunately he gave Padmé his lightsaber, so she was forced to take it to the meeting. After leaving Padmé's office he watched the whole Senate District go on lockdown. After making it to the lobby where Padmé was, he spied on some of the events which Cad Bane held the senators captive. But, Bane noticed Skywalker, forcing the Jedi to run from the scene. After brief confrontations with different bounty hunters, he contacted Palpatine, who told him to get to the security grid, in hopes of shutting down the lockdown. When he made it there, he was electrocuted by Robonino, and was taken by Aurra Sing to the hostages. After waking up from being knocked out, Anakin and the senators escaped the area where they were being held hostage before the area was destroyed. Landing at Point Rain In a bid to remove the Separatist forces from Geonosis for the last time, Skywalker and Generals Ki-Adi-Mundi and Obi-Wan Kenobi, joined together as a Republic fleet over Geonosis to discuss the plan of action. As they approached the planet's surface aboard Republic Gunships, the Separatist's ambushed them and Skywalker's gunship was one of the first to be shot down. However, the Jedi managed to break free from the wreckage and the used it to take cover from the Geonosian attacks. Stranded, Skywalker, Tano, Rex and his men made their way on foot to the enemy cannons. Reaching a large wall blocking their path, with several battle droids positioned atop it, the Jedi alongside the clones began to scale the wall with a backpack full of thermal detonators. As they reached the top the group eliminated the droids as well as two droidekas. They loaded several detonators into the hatches before leaping from the barrier seconds before it exploded. They then proceeded to General Kenobi's position. After destroying the barrier, they met up with General Mundi and requested that Admiral Yularen dispatch some reinforcements. Since reallocating several resources since Commander Jet's previous request for reinforcements, Yularen dispatched several Y-Wing bombers to General Kenobi's position. Meanwhile Kenobi and Commander Cody were undergoing heavy fire and preparing for what they believed would be the final stand against the Geonosians. However just in time, the Y-Wing squadron managed to destroy the Geonosian and Separatist forces relieving Kenobi of the threat just before they regrouped with Skywalker, Mundi and Tano. Weapons Factory With Kenobi and Mundi seeking medical attention they were evacuated whilst Skywalker and Tano combined with Mundi's troops formed a staging area around Poggle the Lesser's primary weapons foundry. After meeting up with General Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee, who provided an alternative strategy to the one supplied by Skywalker. The Padawans positioned themselves below the site of battle, outside the catacombs whilst Skywalker and Unduli prepared to engage the enemy. The Jedi marched their troops along the bridge towards the foundry where they engaged several waves of battle droids and droidekas which were quickly destroyed by rockets and AT-TEs. In response to this, Poggle the Lesser requested the use of the experimental Super Tanks, which were dispatched to face the Republic resistance. The ray shielded tanks were unaffected by the Republic attacks forcing them to fall back. In a bid to defeat the new enemy, Skywalker and Unduli climbed onto the underbelly of the bridge setting down several explosive charges along the way. Upon reaching the other side of the bridge they triggered the explosives destroying the tanks and the bridge. Their plan successful, the Padawans contacted them claiming that their explosives had been taken from them and their only hope was to steal a Super Tank and destroy the foundry reactor burying them beneath the rubble. Skywalker quickly ordered them not to do so, however the Padawans ignored his warning and continued to do so, destroying the foundry. Worried for his Padawan's safety, as soon as the smoke cleared Skywalker demanded that the rubble be cleared and the Padawans rescued. Meanwhile beneath the rubble, Tano and Offee attempted to stay conscious and Tano tried to contact her master by making a communicator from a power cell in the tank, something she had learned from Skywalker. On receiving the signal, Skywalker called upon the force to lift the debris revealing the tank and freeing the Padawans. Legacy of Terror After the destruction of the deadly droid foundry, Obi-Wan and Mundi were recovering from their injuries during the landing on Geonosis. Obi-Wan tried to convenience Luminara not to hunt for Poggle but she and trooper Buzz zoomed off after Poggle. On the bridge of an Accalamator-cruiser, Mundi, Skywalker, and Kenobi got a message from Luminara but Kenobi insisted that she returned because a sand storm was coming. They lost the transmission and after a couple of minutes, Skywalker argued that they should help her, but Mundi explained it was too dangerous. After the storm lifted, Luminara reached the Progate Temple and reported to the Jedi until her transmission was cut. The storm near their position was still happening, and afterwards Skywalker, Kenobi, Cody, and a few 212th troopers took a gunship to the Temple. They discovered the zombie Geonosians and finally tracked Luminara and discovered Queen Karina the Great. Anakin wanted to fight the queen but Obi-Wan wanted to see how the brain worms worked on Luminara. Finally, the clones and Cody fired at the queen with lights and Anakin freed Luminara and captured Poggle. The team escaped the Temple before it was destroyed. Grievous Intrigue Anakin was one of the few Jedi who discovered the hologram of General Grievous who captured Jedi Master Eeth Koth. Anakin volunteered to go to Saleucami, where Grievous was heading, along with Obi-Wan and Adi Gallia. As Kenobi led his troops against Grievous in a space battle, Anakin, along with Rex, a few clones, and Gallia took a small ambassadorial shuttle and sneaked into the battle and landed on the ship. Anakin and Gallia fought their way to the bridge where they confronted TV-94 and Koth, who was being held in a containment field. TV-94 ordered commando droids to attack them as the droid tried to kill Koth, but Anakin sliced its arm. After defeating the commando droids, TV-94 grabbed his arm and mocked the Jedi that Koth was going to die, but he unwittingly attempted to use his severed arm to activate the control, resulting in his bisection by Skywalker. He and Adi grabbed Koth and escaped. When Anakin heard from Kenobi that Grievous had escaped into the ship, Koth said he would risk his life to defeat Grievous, but Anakin protested, and Gallia went off as Anakin helped Koth to the ship. Once Gallia confronted Grievous and she, Kenobi, and the troops were evacuating, Anakin flew the shuttle into a hangar and rescued the team as Grievous retreated to the planet below. On the cruiser, Gallia took Koth to the medic as Kenobi said he would lead the assault on Saleucami and Anakin volunteered to take his troops. Kenobi took Rex, Cody, and several other troopers including Crys, Jesse, Kix, and Hardcase to the planet. Lightsaber Lost Anakin and Ahsoka were next sent to find a criminal Car Affa, a criminal Weequay who was giving dangerous weapons to the Separatists. When Anakin went into a bar to find Affa, patrons rushed out and knocked into Ahsoka. When she checked herself, she spotted a thug carrying her lightsaber. Skywalker took Affa and the two went back to the Temple. Ahsoka asked Anakin if she could go study in the library, and Anakin let her as he took Affa to the Council. Voyage of Temptation Anakin along with the 501st and 212th went to accompany Obi-Wan and Duchess Satine on Mandalore to escort her to Coruscant so Satine could plead her case about Death Watch. The Jedi and other senators including Orn Free Taa, Onaconda Farr, Kin Robb, and Tal Merrik accompanied Satine on her luxurious cruiser, the Coronet. Anakin and Obi-Wan had a meeting with the other senators and Kenobi and Satine were in a heated debate until Free Taa suggested about dinner. Kenobi said he would protect Satine so the two informed the troops to protect her in case if Death Watch planned anything. Troopers Redeye and Mixer were both mysteriously found death and Anakin found R2-D2 who was sputtering. Then, Anakin faced an assassin droid and mini droids came out. One droid managed to climb up a shaft and got into the dining room. Anakin led the troops as Merrik, the traitor, captured Satine. Pre Vizsla sent Super Battle Droids and Anakin led the troopers sand suggested Kenobi to go rescue his girlfriend. As Anakin finished the remaining droids, Satine and Kenobi had Merrik, but he had a switch that could blow up the Coronet. Anakin sneaked up and stabbed Merrik. On Corsucant, Satine admired Kenobi's help and Anakin asked lots of love questions, to see what he could do with Padmé. Bounty Hunters Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were next assigned to find a Republic medical base that was destroyed over Felucia. When they arrived at the system, there was no medical station. Ahsoka pointed at a Vulture Droid rack and stated that was what destroyed the station. Anakin ejected the ship with pods before the ship could crash into a mountain. When they bounced to the ground, Obi-Wan felt dizzy as Anakin teased him. The two argued over what direction to go after seeing two rancors until Ahsoka pointed at smoke, which meant there was a village nearby. When the three went to the village, it was deserted but the crops were ready to harvest. Skywalker found a barn where there was a ship. As Kenobi went to investigate, Skywalker and Tano searched the homes. Ahsoka found a door and saw villagers who were frightened. All the sudden, four bounty hunters surrounded them. Kenobi then came in and before they could duel, the head farmer came in. At dinner, Kenobi asked why they were there. The lead farmer explained they hired bounty hunters to protect their crops against pirates. At that time, a villager ran and warned the pirates were coming. The bounty hunters and Jedi came out and Weequay pirates drove up. The leader was the brigand Hondo Ohnaka, who greeted the two Jedi and laughed about when they met. Ahsoka was shocked that the pirate knew the two. Kenobi offered credits but Ohnaka explained again that Republic credits had no value to him. The pirates then warned of war and left. The villagers begged the Jedi to stay but Kenobi explained that the sector was controlled by General Grievous and there primary mission was to check on the medical station. Anakin convinced him and they started teaching the villagers, who were not warriors. Ahsoka taught archery, Kenobi and Sugi set up defense, and Embo and Anakin taught them how to hold spears. Most of the villagers left and gave up hope. A pirate spotted them and Embo chased him and killed him. When word came back to the Weequay camp, Hondo declared war on them. The Weequays came and the war began. Most of the villagers killed the Weequays until Hondo drove his tank. Anakin engaged Hondo, who used an electro-staff. His Kowakian monkey lizard piloted the tank but Anakin prevailed and had Hondo on the ledge. Hondo said to help him and he would call of his men. As Anakin helped the pirate, Hondo pushed him and Anakin jumped down. Hondo escaped but the crops were barely saved. Sugi offered a ride for the Jedi and they accepted. The Zillo Beast Anakin and Mace Windu were next assigned to protect Malastare, for if they lost the planet it would cost them vital fuel for maintaining their clone army. Since there were so many droids, Dr. Sionver Boll came up with a new weapon, the Electro bomb, which would only damage mechanical objects. Anakin, Windu, Boll, a hologram of Palpatine and Dug leader Doge Nahka Urus watched as the droid army closed in. Captain Rex and his troops held off until the Y-Wings came out. Red Leader dropped the bomb and it created a giant bubble and destroyed all the droids, along with the Republic tanks, Palpatine's transmission, and Anakin's cybernetic arm. The droid army was wiped out but then the ground started breaking. The clones ran back and the Jedi went to investigate. Windu, Ponds, Trapper, and Hawkeye took a gunship to the sinkhole and found a pilot of an AT-TE and the pilot warned of a creature down there with them. Anakin, meanwhile, said that the alliance between the Dugs and Republic was very necessary, and Urus agreed. Then, Windu reported of a rescue, so Anakin and R2-D2 took a fighter down. Anakin found the Zillo Beast and it hit his fighter. Anakin crashed and stabbed the beast with his lightsaber, but didn't make a mark. R2 swooped in and saved him and the two arrived on the surface. Death Trap Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu were asked by the Clone Youth Brigade to train the clone youths about battle and combat, and the two agreed. They joined Admiral Kilian on the Endurance to meet with the transport. Anakin and Mace introduced the cadets onto the ship, but Commander Ponds interjected and said General Kenobi needed to speak with them. Anakin sadly replied they'll have to do it another time. A few minutes later, Anakin heard that someone bombed Mace's quarters, and the two Jedi went to investigate. Anakin then thought someone was out to get Mace, so he and Windu briefed Ponds and his troopers to keep their eyes out. While walking in the hall with Kilian, the cruiser suddenly started breaking apart and a few troopers got sucked into the vacuum of space. Anakin hit a button that activated a door which prevented them to go outside in space. Anakin then rushed to the reactor where the accident happened and told the troopers to evacuate. Seeing the ship wouldn't last, Anakin and Mace tried to convince Kilian to abandon the ship, but Kilian refused, saying he'll go down with it. Anakin and Mace got in their fighters and flew off. Sergeant Crasher reported one of their cadet escape pods were missing, but luckily the two Jedi found it floating and rescued the cadets. Witches of the Mist After the supposed death of Asajj Ventress after the Battle of Sullust, Masters Yoda and Windu presented Obi-Wan Kenobi with some video footage of the massacre on Devaron which showed a Zabrak eliminating Republic forces including Jedi Master Halsey and his Padawan Knox. Skywalker accompanied Kenobi to Dathomir to find the one responsible for the massacre who was believed to be a relative of the Sith Lord, Darth Maul. During a brief skirmish with the warriors of the village, Skywalker managed to capture Brother Viscus and hold him hostage until the Zabraks informed him that Mother Talzin could tell them about the attacker and his whereabouts. Upon arrival, the Jedi bombarded Talzin with questions who tried to avoid giving them a direct answer before giving the Jedi his name and his current location. From Talzin's information, Skywalker and Kenobi tracked Savage Opress to Toydaria where they witnessed his attempted capture and eventual murder of King Katuunko. They followed the Sith Apprentice to Dooku's flagship where they briefly dueled him before he overpowered them and escaped, leaving Skywalker and Kenobi to destroy the remaining battle droids and retreat. Overlords When the Jedi Council received a mysterious coded transmission that hadn't been accessed for two thousand years, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan were sent to investigate and rendezvous with a Republic cruiser. When they reached the coordinates, Rex asked where Skywalker was, and Skywalker asked the same. The three Jedi then saw a giant pyramid-shape object and they flew in it. The next thing the three knew, they were on a weird planet. The air was breathable and there was a good climate and nice field. A being who looked like a ghost, called the Daughter, said the three needed to come with her. On their trail, a boulder made Ahsoka and Obi-Wan fall and Anakin pushed the Daughter out of the way, but she said it was forbidden for him to touch her. Sabotage Anakin and Ahsoka Tano began a campaign on the Separatist controlled planet of Cato Neimoidia. Anakin and Ahsoka both piloted their new Eta-2 Actis-class interceptors through the planet's atmosphere and led the attack on Separatist frigates. Personality Traits Anakin was known to be passionate, confident, and just a little cocky, traits that his soldiers admired, and his fellow Jedi scolded. He was also known to share a strong bond with Ahsoka, risking his own life and those of others to save her. Anakin also had very strong affection for Senator Padmé Amidala, a relationship and marriage both had to hide from others. Lightsaber Techniques Anakin was an adept of the advanced variant of Form V, Djem So. It was a very aggressive style, created from making Shien form specifically for lightsaber dueling. This suited Anakin's somewhat aggressive nature well. Anakin also had some skill in Form VI, Niman, a hybrid form made by adding all previous forms into a single, generalized form. This form made him adept at wielding dual lightsabers. This is combined with the Ataru gymnastic ability. Behind the Scenes Anakin was voiced by Matt Lanter in the TV show the Clone Wars. Gallery PadméAnakin-HC.png PadméAnakin-EP.jpg AnakinWithAhsoka-Sabotage.jpg Anakin&Ahsoka search rako hardeen.jpg AnakinAhsokaUnderFire-Kidnapped.jpg Ahsoka Anakin.jpg AnakinAhsokaChristophsis.jpg Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Rookies *Downfall of a Droid *Duel of the Droids *Cloak of Darkness *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Jedi Crash *Defenders of Peace *Trespass *The Hidden Enemy *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Hostage Crisis *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *Lightsaber Lost *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *Bounty Hunters *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Death Trap *R2 Come Home *Lethal Trackdown *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *ARC Troopers *Sphere of Influence *The Academy *Assassin *Evil Plans *Heroes on Both Sides *Nightsisters *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *Altar of Mortis *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost *Wookiee Hunt *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners *Shadow Warrior *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo *A Friend in Need *Deception *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *Brothers *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *The Soft War *Tipping Points *The Gathering *Secret Weapons *Point of No Return *Revival *Sabotage *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *The Clone Wars Season 6 Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Force Users Category:Jedi Knights Category:Cyborgs Category:501st Legion Category:Republic